New Discoveries
by I-Heart-Riku-And-Sora-Forever
Summary: This is about Riku who moves to Destiny Isle, because his mother thinks he's out of control.
1. Wait what kind of school?

**Title:** _New Discoveries_

**Author:** _I-heart-Riku-And-Sora-Forever_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Kingdom Heart, or any Final Fantasy charcaters, because if I did Riku, and Sora would of shoved Kairi behind the door, and started making out on the beach._

**Summary: **_Like I said I do not usually like going out of story in fanfictions, but I couldn't help it. Riku was begging me to let him molest Sora, so I made this one, and it's not just lemons, and limes, because I suck at those, it's just alot of molesting, and it actually has a story line. Thank You!_

**Author Note: **_I don't know where I got this from, maybe I've played Kingdom Hearts to many times, I dunno, but this is came from somewhere._

**Feedback: **_It **WOULD **be appreciated!_

**Setting:** _Hell...I mean high school._

* * *

Riku sat in the small car watching the scenery fall behind him. The tall skyscrapers, people dressed in any, and everything. He would miss this place.

He was dreading this day sense he was told, they were moving to the small island called 'Destiny Isle.' He knew he wasn't going meet anyone new. He was considered a 'bad boy' type. He wore fishnet shirts, leather pants, black nail polish, and once his black hair. He smoked, drank, and did drugs. He burned down classes, and set fire to the P.E. equipment. So you can say that he wasn't exactly 'small island material.'

He let out a sigh, and started up the argument with his mother again, "Why are we moving? I don't want to move to this stupid ass island." Riku gave his mother a angry glare through the mirror she was looking at him with.

She said with anger building up on each word, "Because you don't know how to behave, and I don't care if you want to, or _not_!" The last word rung in his ear. He flinched, she was going to reach back, and slap him soon if he didn't drop the subject. That was the bad thing about living in the city, if you have a kid you can practically do anything with them.

He sighed again, and decided to just drown out his mother's lecture with his CD player. He placed the blaring headphones on his ears, and turned the volume up to full blast. He was listening to Korn's Twisted Transistor. He closed his sea green eyes, and consternated on the words flowing through his ears.

_Hey You_

_Hey You_

_Devil's little sister_

_Listening to your twisted transistor._

_Hold it between your legs._

_Turn it up_

_Turn it up_

_The wind is coming through_

_Can't get enough_

_A lonely life were no one understands_

_But don't give up because the music..._

His eyes fluttered opened, and he saw that they were almost there. He sighed, and laid his head on the cool window. He ran his fingers through his hair, and yawned he was getting tired. He closed his eyes again, and let himself drift into a uneasy sleep.

_'What do you mean you burned the P.E. equipment?'_

_'I was bored.'_

_'Bored!'_

_And then Riku felt the sharp hand on his cheek. He flinched, and grabbed his cheek, trying to consternate on the wall behind his angered mother. Then, he felt something stronger on his cheek. She had punched him, instead of just slapping. He felt a little bit of blood on his tongue, it tasted like rust. He stared at his mother, who was still ready to hit him a couple more times. He back up, and retreated to the bathroom to clean the blood from his mouth._

* * *

Riku soon awoke from his nightmare, and soon realized they were at the island. He rubbed his eyes, and removed the headphones, they were still blaring with Twisted Transistor.

_Can't get enough_

_A lonely life were no understands you_

_But don't give up because the music to_

_music to_

_music to_

_music to_

_music to_

_music to_

_music to_

_because the music to_

_and it is reaching inside of you_

_forever preaching_

_Fuck you to._

_Your screech a whisper_

_Hang on you twisted transistor_

_Hey You_

_Hey You_

_Finally You get it_

_The world ain't fair_

_it eat you if you let it..._

His mother was outside the car talking to a man. Riku rolled his eyes, and got out. When he had came up beside his mother, he got a stare from the man. Well yea, Riku maybe should of changed out of his fishnet shit, black cargo pants, and removed the black nail polish, but he kinda forgot...yea right, he meant to do that. His mother shot him a angry glare, and then looked back to the man with dark brown hair smiling.

She said, "Please excuse my Riku's cloths, he's trying to make a statement." She gave a fake smile, which made Riku rolled his eyes for a second time.

The man smiled and said, "Hello Riku I'm Auron I'll be your principal at the boarding school." Riku was half-listening when he heard 'boarding school.' Wait wasn't this supposed to be a 'island?'

Riku questioned "Why do you have a boarding school? Doesn't this island have a small population?" Auron laughed, which made Riku feel annoyed.

Auron said "Well, sense more people have been moving here, we decided to separate the males, and females." He smiled again, Riku beamed, he was going to be in a school, with all guys. This may just be good.

Riku smiled, and said, "So I'll be staying at a school with all guys?" He tried to hide the happiness in his voice, and replace it with sorrow, that was hard.

Auron smiled, and nodded, Riku just smiled, and retreated back to the car. This was going to be a interesting experience.

* * *

Sora was hanging out with Tidus, when he saw the red Mustang pull up to the school. He saw a young women step out of the car, and start talking to the waiting principal, Auron, Sora was guessing they were getting a new student. A few minutes later he saw, a boy step out of the car. Oh how shocked he was to see the boys cloths. He was wearing the most unusual cloths, compared to Sora's white polo, and blue jeans. He nudged Tidus in the side, when he realized he hadn't seen the new kid. Tidus was just as shocked as Sora, when Tidus said the strangest thing, "Damn he's hot." Ok everyone knew Tidus was gay, or at least bi, but I mean to just straight forwardly say he's hot, it made Sora feel awkward.

For Sora the new kid was someone to stay away from, not date, but sadly enough Sora wouldn't get his wish.

* * *

Riku was soon woke up again, but this time it was by his mother pulling him out of the car. Riku was about to cuss her out, when he met eyes with a brunet. He started up at him with his sea greens eyes, while he had the bluest eyes ever. Riku was transfixed until his mother yanked him by the collar of his shirt, which ripped a bit, and pulled him towards the school. He sighed, as the boy left his sight.

His mother pulled him all the way to a door marked, _'Rm. 404'_ She handed him a key, and said "This is your room. You'll be rooming with a kid named 'Sora' Please be good, while I'm in the city." Wait back track, she was going back?

Riku looked at her in bewilderment and asked, "Why are you going back to the city?" she just smiled, and left.

_'Damn her', _thought Riku. He unlocked the door, and went in, he saw two beds, one had a midnight blue cover on it, while the other one was bare. All his bags were resting by his bed. He sighed, and began unpacking.

After about a hour later, all his things were either hanging in the closet, on his bed, or still in the suitcases. His bed cover, was black, what else would it had been?

Riku walked over to the wooden stand next to his desk, and saw a piece of paper laying gently on it. He picked it up, and saw his name printed across the front of it, and saw that it was his seclude. He looked at the watch on his right wrist, and realized it was lunch. He heard his stomach grumbled, and realized he might as well go. He 'borrowed' a couple of dollars from his roommate, and headed for the lunchroom, yes still in his first outfit. Except for a button on his shirt which said _'Anal sex is a matter of taste' _he smirked to himself, and couldn't wait for the looks. Tasteful, No?

* * *

Sora was still looking down at were his eyes had meant with the boys, when he was pulled away by Tidus. He blinked several times, and then pried loose Tidus's fingers from his shirt, and walked forwards. Sora looked at his watch, and realized it was time for lunch, and hurried to the lunchroom.

He was in there a few minutes later, and got in line next to Tidus. Ok, so it would seem Tidus, and Sora are going, but they're not, They're just really good friends...what really. Sora just got some fries, and a cola. He wasn't very hungry he just wanted to sit down, and talk about how weird the new kid looked.

Sora sat down with Tidus at _their_ table. Wakka, and Cloud were there, too. They all said their 'hellos' and began eating. Sora was shocked to see the new kid enter the lunchroom in the same odd cloths, but Tidus seemed to be turned on. Sora just shook his head, and turned back around to talk to Wakka, he always like how bubbly he was. He loved how he seemed to always have energy.

* * *

Riku went into the lunch room, and noticed all the stares he was getting, he smirked, and went to the line. He was behind a kid with orangeish hair. He gently tapped him on the shoulder, and said "Hi I'm new, and was wondering what is good to eat?" The boy turned around, and was about to say something when he saw Riku's cloths, and quickly turned back around. Riku smirked again. and went through the line, and just got a cola. He walked out, and everyone looked at him. He laughed, and spotted the brunet he saw earlier, and was headed that way.

Riku sat down next to him, which made Sora let out a yelp of surprise, and made Riku smile. Sora tried to say something, but nothing would come out of his throat. Riku laughed, and said to everyone there "Hi names Riku." He smiled his brilliant smile, and held his hand out to anyone brave enough to shake it.

Tidus took his hand, and said "Hey Riku names Tidus. That's Sora, Wakka, Cloud." They all nodded their head as to say who they were, except for Sora who just stared at him.

Riku laughed and asked "So the one who can't talk is Sora?" Sora just nodded his head, which made Riku laugh. Tidus stood up, walked over, and sat next to Riku. He spotted his button, and laughed. Riku smiled, and thought to himself

_'Aw, we have a gay.'_

Instead of being polite, and taking Tidus to the side he asked "Are you gay?" Tidus blushed at the sudden question, and mumbled something.

Riku laughed, and said "Thought so." Which made Tidus blush again. Riku thought of something. His little nasty mind was going to do something.

He rubbed the inside of Tidus's thigh, and then leaned kissing him. Tidus was shocked at first, but loosened up. Riku tongue was pushing on Tidus's mouth, when it finally parted, and their tongues connected. All the while everyone stared at them shocked to see the new kid, and Tidus, they were just shocked, except for one adult.

Riku was about to retreat to inside Tidus's pants, but was pulled sharply away before he could. Riku could feel his favorite shirt rip even more. He yanked the hand from his ruined fishnet shirt, and began sending out a string of cuss words. The principal just stood there, watching Riku cuss him out, when Riku finally shut his pie hole, Auron said calmly "Riku please go to your dorm room, and do not come out for the rest of the day." Riku glared at him.

He muttered a death threat, and began walking to his room. He would just have fun with what would come. Hmm...maybe he could get Sora to...

Uh oh, Riku's mind is working up another nasty plot.

* * *

**Author: **'Ello kind readers. This is my first Kingdom Hearts Fanfic, so be kind. Um...all I know is Sora gets molested soon by Riku. :) I know you want it...

**Sora: **Eep! _-tries to run, but gets pulled into Riku's arms-_

**Riku: **Sora, don't run from me. I lov-- _-gets knocked in the head with a keyblade-_

**Author: **_-sees Sora running on a treadmill, and Sora doesn't even know it, while Riku is unconscious on the floor-_

That's all for now! Please send feedback. :D


	2. Ouch that hurt!

**Title: **_New Discoveries_

**Author: **_I-Heart-Riku-And-Sora-Forever_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy characters. So just send your lawyers back to hell. _

**Summary: **_So far Riku has already gotten in trouble, and it hasn't even been a hour. Sora, and him have meant, and Riku made out Tidus, because he was bored. -laughs-_

**Author Note: **_My spelling looks funky in a couple of paragraphs, because it's meant to be like that. k?_

**Feedback: **_Wanted._

**Setting: **_The hellhole know as school._

**Extra crap: **_I plan on doing something with Sora, and Riku like a molest scene._

**Sora: **No I don't want to be molested! _-starts crying like a baby-_

**Author: **Aww...how cute! _-huggles Sora- _I'm sorrythey want molestation!

**Sora: **Nooo! -cries harder-

**Riku: **_-yells in excitement from the bathroom, about being able to molest Sora-_

**Author: -**_knocks on door_- Riku what are you doing in my bathroom?

**Riku: **_-tries to hide the magnize- _Nothing!

**Author: **Riku get out of there now!

Riku soon made it to the abnormal room. Ok it wasn't like that until Riku came, and made everything...black. One half was light blue, white, and had pop, and rap posters plastered to the wall. While Riku's half was black, with abstarct paintings, and posters of Korn, Evanessence, Blink-182, and Linkin Park. Aw.. what a perfect match.

Riku sighed, laid down on the coal black blanket, and tried to sleep. No luck. He opened his sea green eyes, and scanned the room, he finally noticed the picture on the back of the door. He got up, walked over, and looked at it. It was a sketch of two girls, and four guys. He recognized the guys from lunch, but the girls were a mystery.

Riku thought, _' Maybe one of them is his ex-girl--'_ He was stopped in mid-thought, when Sora opened the door, and hit Riku in the nose. Riku said another string of cuss words, when he backed up. Sora just stood in the doorway gonking at him. Riku clutched his nose, and tried to stop it from bleeding, Sora must be pissted to have opened the door that hard. Riku tilted his head, and opened his eyes to see Sora standing there just watching.

Riku spat at him saying, "Ell down't ust tand ere!" _Translation: Well don't just stand there! _Sora snapped out of his trance, and raced over saying sorry the whole time. He grabbed a few tissues from the box on his nightstand, and held them to Riku's nose. He kept saying sorry the whole time. Riku just sat there pissted off, because he had a bleeding nose.

When the blood stopped flowing from his nose at such a alarming rate, he glared at Sora, but his face softened when he saw the boys worried eyes. Riku laughed, and kissed Sora, which made Sora begin to protest. Riku just kissed him harder, and began nibbling on his neck.

Sora said when Riku stopped sucking on his mouth, "Riku stop I don't like-" But his words were replaced by a moan, when Riku began biting his neck. Sora let a moan escape his lips, and tried to push Riku off him, as Riku tried to put his hands down Sora's pants.

Sora said again, "Riku stop!" Riku looked at him all innocent in eyes saying 'What?' Sora got out from Riku, and glared at him, his hands were on his hips.

Riku smirked, and said "You know you liked it Sora." Riku got up, and grabbed Sora from behind, making his back cave inwards, his hip connecting with Riku's. Riku tried to kiss Sora again, but Sora turned his head, so that Riku's landed on his neck. Riku smirked, and began leaving little kissed on his neck.

He said quietly into Sora's ear "Sora, you know you want it." Riku was half right. Sora was hardening quicker than Riku would of thought, but Sora also tried to make himself believe he didn't want Riku to take him there. Riku pulled Sora's head back, so that he was facing him. He kissed him roughly, and then let him go. He would get Sora to give in, but for the mean time he would have his fun with Tidus.

Riku walked past the surprised Sora, and walked out the room. When did he listen to the adults? He wanted to find Tidus, and have some fun. He couldn't help it. After his little encounter with Sora, he needed something to screw.

Sora stood there for five more minutes, and watched the spot where Riku had been. Wasn't he just about to be molested by Riku? Or had he imaged the whole thing? No, it had happened, and he didn't like it! Did he?

**Author: **I'm know I'm evil! _-tries to do a evil laughter, but fails-_

**Riku: **_-snicker-_

**Author: **Don't laugh at me! I'll make it where Sora stays a virgin forever!

**Sora: **Yay! _-does little happy dance-_

**Riku: **Nooooo! _-cries-_

Ok, I know it's extremely short, but I had to do a Alamo project, and I had a essay to do, and a stupid thing for reading! So, unless you wanted to wait another week, or two be happy with this!


	3. Hickies and Nightmares

'Ello I finally got up a new chapter. Be happy. I'm sorry it's short, but I had to write this in thirty minutes. -sweatdrop- I know, "WTF!" Yea, I'm going camping for about a week, and won't be here. Sorry. I'll to get another chapter up first.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or FF, or Panic! At the Disco, or KoRn. I forgot to add KoRn last time. -cough-

Feedback:Wanted please.

Fans: I have one, yay! So, I love you dearly, and I'm writing for you now, sense you like my story.

* * *

Riku walked slowly down halls making sure not to be caught by any teachers, or annoying brats. He couldn't risk it, and then have to do something to make up for it It made Riku shutter in fear. He turned a corner, and quickly went back around it, Auron had been to distracted by a teacher to have noticed him. Riku let out a sigh of relief. He looked around for something to hide, spotted a old janitor's closet, and quickly went in to it. He felt around for a light switch, and found, flipping it on. Riku's eyes finally adjusted to the sudden dark-to-light. And he was happily surprised to see the place was actually pretty big, and wasn't very dirty. Riku shrugged his shoulders, and waited until he thought Auron had passed. After a few minutes, he glanced out the door, and saw no Auron, but a very sexy Tidus. Riku smirked, and whispered, "Tidus, Tidus!"

Tidus looked around to spot Riku with his head sticking out of the door, and smirked too. He trotted over, and walked into the old closet, closing it behind him. Right after he had closed it, Riku had him pinned against the door, ferociously kissing him. Tidus surprised almost fell, if Riku had caught him. Tidus noticing that he was the one pinned against door, pushed Riku, so his back was shoved into the wall. Riku smirked into the kiss, and started biting Tidus's neck gently, right below the ear. Tidus gave little whimpers of approval, his breath hitching when Riku bit just a little bit harder. Tidus tired to regain himself, but couldn't, because Riku had found his sensitive spot. Every time, he would spot Tidus would give a whimper to as way to ask, "Why stop?" So Riku would go back to biting his neck, but spotted with all the hickies left no more spots for him to suck on. Riku smirked as he examined his work they were dark red in color, and were big, they practically took over his neck. Tidus watched him check to make sure no one was out there, Riku making his butt stick out more then needed. Tidus walked over, and grabbed Riku's ass, saying in a sly voice, "Riku that ass is going to be mine."

Riku smirked, and just gave a polite nod. _He wasn't some whore, who was going to jump at the chance to---never mind. _Riku shook his head, and headed back to his room, that he shared with Sora. He smirked at the way he had left Sora, standing there, stunned. He sighed in dismay, when he got there, and there was no sign of Sora anywhere. He closed the door, and examined the picture again. It was actually pretty good. They looked like they were having fun. He snorted, and what him, and his friends considered fun. "Fucking anyone, doing drugs, and dancing the night away," Riku mumbled to himself. He gave one last sigh, and walked over to his bed, there was nothing more he could do, he had been practically grounded. He pulled back the covers, and laid down, not bothering to remove his clothing, or shoes. He would deal with tomorrow, right now he wanted to relax, and hope he was back home, that this had all been a bad dream. He yawned, as he was suddenly over taken with exhaustion. He soon fell into a deep sleep.

Riku's Dream: _Riku knew what he wanted, Riku wasn't stupid people say Riku's stupid, and doesn't know, but I do know. He comes in here all the time, he used to be nice, and say nice things, but then he wanted more, said I was getting older, and should be doing older things, but I didn't want to. I wanted to go to sleep, but he wouldn't let me until I let him touch me. I didn't like, but I was sleepy, and I didn't know. When he was doing he, had his hand down his pants, I wondered what he was doing, but I was to naive. He stopped, and told me I had done good, and I should go to sleep now. I did, and wondered what he had been doing. Mommy never did this to me, and never told me this would be done. He came again, and again, and again. Wanting more each time. I didn't feel right, I thought it was wrong, but I was afraid to tell mommy, because I was afraid she would hit me, and say I was lying. Everyday the man came he would touch me, but on one day he told me to turn around, and I thought I was in trouble, but instead he put something in me, and it hurt so much. I cried, and cried until I thought I gone to the bathroom on myself, because I was wet with something. I cried, and he told me quiet, that I had done good, so I dried them, but they kept coming, long after he had cleaned me up, and put me to bed. I was scared, and didn't know what to do, but I still didn't tell mom. I was afraid too. He came again night, after, night until I thought I would break from all the pain he inflicted on me. Every night he put something in me, and I never knew what, he cleaned me, and put me to bed. _

Riku woke up screaming, his face streaked with tears, the mascara ran black lines down his cheek's. He stopped screaming, and looked next to him, to Sora's bed. It had him it, with headphones on, they had what sounded like Panic! At the Disco. He sighed in relief, and got out of bed he was streaked with sweat. He sighed, and pulled of the black pants, and his ruined fishnet shirt. He was left in his boxers, which were, thankfully, clean. He inhaled deeply when he remembered the knife he had brought. He reached into a little black bag, and pulled it out. It shined in the moonlight, as Riku fought the urge to use it. He couldn't. He stopped that long ago. He wasn't about to start now. He felt the tears well up in his eyes again, and he bit his lip trying to fight them off. But they came anyways. It was like a waterfall down his cheeks. He tossed the knife to the side, and cried. His cheeks were shining the moonlight, they were tear-stained, and worn. He soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Well, there you go. I hope you like it, and I'll try to get another chapter up before I leave to go camping. Or I may have to add one to my other chapter, I sure my fans are getting mad. -sweatdrop- 


	4. New Looks On People

Thank'ee for reveiwing, and here is the next chappie.

Disclamier: KH1 and KH2 I do NOT own, and FF I do not own. So yea...

------------------------------------------------

Riku awoke from his sleep screaming, he looked around, and saw no one. He was alone thankfully. He didn't want to explain to Sora, what had happened, even though he probably wouldn't of asked. He looked around for the discarded knife, from the night before, but found it no where. 'Had he dreamt the whole thing?' He shook his head, and looked around everywhere, but found it no where. He sank into his bed, when he felt something crunch. He stood up, and saw a piece of paper with a quick note. He picked it up, and read through it quickly:

Dear Riku,  
I saw you last night, if you need anything just talk to me, you may be a freak, but you don't need to suffer.  
Love,  
Sora  
P.S. Also, I threw away the knife, I don't want you killing yourself.

Riku smiled, and folded the piece of paper up. He glanced at the blinking light, and saw that it was 9:00 A.M. He groaned, and grabbed the seclude he had tossed on to the ground. He glanced at the gray, and white paper. He had drama in thirty minutes. He groaned again. 'None of these annoying preps no what drama is! They probably don't even know what real tears are!' Riku looked through his bags, and found black cargo pants, a black button up shirt, and black Nikes. He looked at himself in the mirror, his blonde hair starting to show in the roots, the black starting to fade away. He sighed, and knew he would have to re-dye it soon. He looked at the long black streaks down his cheeks. He didn't bother to wash it off. He was to tired to do it. He glanced at the clock one more time, and saw that it was 9:25. He took a long annoyed breath, and left. He had grabbed his black, emo bag on the way out. He had all his art supplies, all his pencils, all his everything in it. He looked around, but couldn't find the room, and he didn't have much time left.

Riku didn't notice the weird looks he was getting, he was to preoccupied, with trying to find the Drama room. He could not miss this class all the others, yea whatever, but Drama, was the only class that had helped him survive, well and his friends. Riku finally found it with a minute left. He walked in, and everyone stopped talking. He flipped them the bird, and walked to the back of the classroom, that held one person: Leon. Riku almost tackled him, but held his pissted off look, long enough to sit down, and hug him. Leon looked up smirked, and said, "I see you've missed us."

Riku's face obviously showed his confusion, because his only other friends were Paine, and Lulu, and you could not pass Lulu as a guy. Leon smirked, and said whispering, "For some reason they believe Paine was a transgender." Leon gave a, "Ha!" And looked around before he spotted her trying to get around a bunch of preps without touching them She had a scowl on her face, as she walked over. Riku giggled, and got up hugging her in mid stride.

She hugged him, and said, "God, this place his just brimming with Prep sunshine. It makes me sick." She released the embrace to sit down next to Riku, so that he could be in the middle.

Paine looked around, and said in a disgusted voice, "How can you stand this Riku? I would of already went insane."

Riku smiled, not mentioning the dream, or the almost suicide, and said, "I don't know. Two preps I met so far are pretty good kissers." Riku smirked, while the others faked outrage.

Leon smirked, and asked, "So are they any good in bed?"

It was Riku's turn to look outraged, but said with a sly grin, "Well, one of them wanted to, but I was going after the shy one, hey and there he is." Riku grinned, and saw Sora walk in with Tidus, Wakka, Cloud. He stuck his tongue out revealing a rainbow tongue piercing. He didn't want to have to share Sora, with those imbeciles. Leon patted me on the back at my good choice.

Sora sat on the front row, with his friends. Oh god he was a front row kid! No! Dammit that would all change if it was up to me. 

----------------------------------------

Sora's POV 

I couldn't believe Riku had a knife, and was going to kill himself. It was impossible, or was it? Was I that naive that I didn't think people killed themselves? Well, it wasn't like I hadn't experienced it first hand. When he...NO! I was not going back through that. I had seen him kill himself, and I was not going to relive it. I didn't want to relive it. I didn't want to bring up the emotions that I had once had for him, and the feeling as I saw him drag it across his pale wrist, and the first tiny droplets fell, as he asked me to hold him, because he wanted to die in my arms. God! I didn't want to remember that, I didn't want to go through that phase again. I didn't like males, I liked women, and that was finally.

Tidus must of seen my troubled face, because he asked, "Sora, is something upsetting you?" He seemed had concern plastered all over her face, but his eyes shined with lust, and pleasure. So Riku had seen him yesterday. Why did that make me feel jealous? Why did I care that Tidus had gotten hickies from Riku, and I hadn't? I don't, I wasn't going to do that again.

----------------------------------------

Riku's POV

Riku leaned back in his chair, as he closed his eyes, and relived yesterday's feeling of happiness, when he had been with Sora. The way his lips felt so perfect, and so full. Soft, unlike Tidus's rough, chapped lips. Riku smiled, as he felt Sora's lips all over again, but suddenly sat his chair on all four, and said in a annoyed tone, "Damn penis.." Leon looked at him, quirking up a eyebrow, and asked, "Do I want to know?"

Riku narrowed his eyes, and said with his hands placed over his lap, "I was thinking of a kiss, and this stupid thing reacts." He gestured to his lap, while Leon could barely stifle his laugh. Riku narrowed his eyes even farther, and said in a dangerous tone, "Shut up, it's not funny." Riku stuck his tongue out again, and thought of Lulu, and Paine naked, which made the growing erection decrease rapidly. He gave a sigh of relief, as he thanked god for not making him Bi.

Riku was snapped from his thoughts, as the female teacher walked in, carrying a top hat, with what looked like paper in it. Riku gave another happy sigh, as he didn't have to deal with a possible hot teacher. Well, she was pretty, but by the way Paine was drooling over her she was hot. Riku did see anything, and didn't react. _'Good ole Penis...' _

Riku shook his head, as the teacher smiled, and said in a upbeat tone, " 'Ello everyone. I am Mrs.Chickari, but call me Chic, everyone does." Riku almost snorted out a laugh, as she contiued, "For are first assignment, I'm going to pull out two names, then I'm going to pull a certain gene out of this box," Riku finally noticed the black box sitting on the desk next to her, "Then they will make up a scene as they go along, according to the Gene."

Riku shrugged his shoulders, hopeing he got Paine, or Leon, but he couldn't always get his way. She smiled, opened three little pieces of paper, and said smirking slightly, "Riku and Sora, will be performing a Romantic Tradegy, modern day please." Riku was shocked, but happy when she said modern day. That meant she wanted them to play a gay couple. Ha Cha, he was beginning to like this teacher.

Riku stood up, and walked over to the stage, and Sora soon followed. He paused, and bowed as he let Sora go on first, gaining snickers from Paine, and Leon, but shocked looks from everyone else, well except the teacher, she seemed pleased. He really was starting to like this teacher.

Sora stood in the middle of the stage with a look of depression already. _'God, what chewed him up, and spit him out!'_ Riku stood infront of him, and began, "How could you do this to me! I thought we were to be together forever! Why do you think I left my family behind for you!" Riku's voice was filled with anger, and despair, all at the same time.

Sora looked at him for a second, before repling, "I don't know. I just don't know why I did it, she said everything I wanted to hear." Sora said it in a small voice, and quiet, but loud enought that everyone could hear.

Riku's eyes began filling up with tears as he said, "What I don't tell you I love you enough! I don't say how great you look! How I would die for you! How if would be impressed, I would rip my own heart out for you! What did the whore say to you, that I haven't?" Riku's newly applied make-up, and began to leave new marks on his cheeks, as his eyes overflowed with tears.

Sora's eyes began to feel with tears also as he said, "You say all those things, but you don't mean them! You would leave me in a heartbeat for someone better, if you didn't think I would kill myself!" Sora voice was overbrimming with hurt, and angry.

Riku was taken back a bit by Sora's so real tears, and voice, that he almost forgot to say a line, "I would never. I would kill myself, if you left! Don't you understand, your the half of my heart, that I need to survive I would die, a death far better, then living without you."

Sora's eyes wided, and the tears came flowing as he said, "Please don't go, I will die without you. Don't leave me this way, please don't, I wouldn't be able to survive without you!" Sora's voice sounded far away, but hurt all the same.

Before Riku could say his line Sora interuppted, "I'm sorry Mrs.Chickari, I..I..have...to...go." He said the word quickly, and hurried at the room, running out the school. He felt suffocated by the memory of his last, Riku had said his last words exactly. Sora had felt like the scene was replaying itself, and it had done that enough for the past year, he didn't need it again. Sora stopped when he was halfway home, and got sick in a bush. He felt himself go lightheaded, but knew he had to get home first. He slowly made his way home, and finally opened the door to air condition, fainting in the hallway as his mother came to the door. He heard her scream, and said as loud as he could for slipping in darkness, "Mother I feel tired, I'm going to sleep."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rawr! This took me forever I know, don't hurt me, I'm sorry, but here it is.

OHMYGOD! Sora was gay before he met Riku! Nu uh! xD

Riku: No he wasn't he went gay just for me. pulls Sora closer

Sora: If you were reading, I was gay about three years ago, but then went straight after a year ago, because my lover killed himself. Gosh Retard! tries to get out Riku's arms

Riku: Whatever, all I know is Lacey'sAuthor Sheets were cleaned today, all nice and green. Lets go make them white. pulls Sora to the bedroom

Sora: Nooo! I did it once with you, but Lacey is getting angry at having to clean them everyday! struggles, but gives in after a few seconds Eh, anal sex sounds fun right now.

Author: Noooo! I just cleaned those damned things! You will not dirty them! walks in on Sora in bondage Ok, maybe you can. tries to forget that mental image

Why are you in my mind! gonk


End file.
